Fun in the Hot Springs
by TooMuchSalt
Summary: Sakura has been admiring her team-mates for some time, she realises they are no longer boys but men. How will they react when it becomes clear that they are not the only ones who have changed.  Saku/Sasu/Naru not yaoi. Some mature themes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every body :D  
><strong>

**Sooo, this is my first fanfiction. I have read a million different ones and I love the different creative ideas that people seem to come up with! I wanted to just test the waters a bit with this one, especially since I have never written anything above T rating before (This will definitely earn it's M rating ;])** **Let me know what you think and if you would like me to put up any more :) I planned for this one to be multi-chapter (all a lot longer than this first taster). Please enjoy this little peice of delicious heaven (especially all you Sasuke and Naruto fan girls and boys) and any ideas for where you want this to go are most definitely welcome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters  
><strong>

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p><em>Blonde<em>

Tanned skin. Chiselled, perfectly sculpted pectorals, and shoulders that seemed to stretch on to be incredibly broad.

A single droplet falling from the tip of hair that was just on the verge of needing a cut slid lazily across the hollow of his collar bone only to suddenly fall off the precipice and slide down the valley between delicious pecs.

How she wished to trace the path of that innocent drop with a finger, a tongue, down tantalising, washboard abs. The teasing drop pooled in his navel for a moment before welling up and spilling over, slipping southward to follow the hollow of his hipbone and rest scandalously on the band of his trunks.

Sun.

_Black_

Pale, ivory skin that looked almost translucent stretched across the slighter build of the other. Midnight hair plastered down across one eye and touching the nape of a slender, almost feminine neck.

His musculature was less pronounced but no less appealing. Muscles moved and rippled beneath seemingly luminescent skin, betraying the sheer grace and fluid strength that this man possessed.

While the first's scars were faded and pale (a fact helped by his ability to heal himself) his stood out starkly against their creamy canvas. It was almost a shame to see such beauty marred... Almost.

Moon

"Hey."

They were both so perfect, they made her mouth dry and her knees weak just to look at them.

"Hey!"

Sweet Kami! How on earth could she go out into the hot spring they had found? They were both in such good shape, both were gorgeous in their own way and she... She was plain. Average.

She growled in frustration, why had she only packed one swimsuit? It wasn't big enough and she had never worn it before now!

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She jerked her head up to meet two pairs of curious eyes, one cerulean, and one onyx.

"Dobe, be quiet, you'll wake up every ninja in Fire country."

"Oi, Teme! You can't tell me what to do! And there's no one anywhere near us to hear me, believe it!"

"... Hn..."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammates' behaviour, their bodies may have matured but they still acted like Genin around each other.

Sasuke turned to face her and looked as if he was about to say something when Naruto interrupted.

"Sakura-chan! You can't go swimming with your towel on! Drop it and come on in, the water's awesome, believe it!" Naruto sank lower into the pool and sighed with ecstasy.

Sakura looked from one man to the next, confusion from her antics and bliss from the feel of warm water against travel weary limbs playing across each face.

She gulped again, now noticing that while Naruto had dusky brown underarm hair, his torso was smooth. Sasuke had a little stubble on his jaw and a fine line of inky hair trailing from his navel to the band of his equally dark shorts.

She blushed.

She stepped forward.

It was only a bikini, for goodness sake, not like she was nude!

She dropped the towel.

Two audible gulps were heard before Naruto seemed to lose buoyancy and sank beneath the water, coughing and spluttering.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it :]<strong>

**Please leave any comments, constructive critism or info on where you want this to go in reviews!**

**Remember, every time you review, a puppy is born :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again world of amazing Fanfictioners :)**

**You know, I really am suprised and the large number of reviews I have received in 24 hours! You guys sure know how to make a gal feel loved ^.^**

**Anywaaaay, here is, as promised, the second chapter. This one is longer (exactly 1000 words :P) But alas, still no sexy times... You'll all have to wait just a liiiiittle longer :D**

**So, without further ado: Chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>Sakura-chan was sure acting strange today, Naruto thought to himself as he lazily drifted on the slight current of the hot-spring. First of all, she took ages getting ready, then she just stood there and stared at them for a full five minutes and now this! She looked utterly terrified.<p>

"Sakura-chan! You can't go swimming with your towel on! Drop it and come on in, the water's awesome, believe it!" Naruto smiled his biggest smile, he didn't know why Sakura was so scared but he was determined to put her mind at ease.

Sakura's jaw seemed to quiver for a moment and then set in a defiant line.

She stepped forward, dropped her towel and...

_Naruto's POV:_

_Gurglegurgleglubpppfffffttttt_ I choked out as I sank beneath the temperate water. I had to hide my blush or Sakura-chan was liable to punch me into the middle of next week!

Sweet Kami! I always knew Sakura was a looker, I mean she's gorgeous with her bubblegum hair and crystal clear, jade eyes, but this? This was definitely new.

I never pinned Sakura for the type to wear... well calling it a bikini is generous...

_Sasuke's POV:_

As soon as Sakura dropped that towel, I could feel a heat rising in me that wasn't entirely from the hot-spring. Lucky damn towel.

I am fully aware that Sakura is a woman. I have always know that she is, aesthetically, quite a pretty one. Unfortunately, I was not entirely prepared for her to look like that, to be like that.

I sank lower into the water... just in case something uncontrollable and untoward should happen...

_Back to 3__rd__ Person:_

Cherry Blossom

Long, silken hair hung in soft waves down to her lower back and flowed flawlessly over her shoulders. Piercing emerald eyes cast shyly down as a blush that matched her hair spread from her already rosy cheeks.

Her body, muscled from years of hard training and merciless battles, was criss-crossed with identical scars to her two team-mates, even healing jutsu couldn't stop a kunai from marring the skin.

It was clear to anyone who cared enough to look that she was a woman in prime physical condition (a fact that her ex-sensei constantly alluded to whenever they went out). Her stomach was not flat but toned and strong, her seemingly endless legs were shapely and well defined. Her hips swelled gently before cinching at her waist, perfectly in proportion to the rest of her.

A light pink tongue swept out to wet full lips and to suck one in to nibble on with pearlescent teeth.

The reason for her shyness, the swim-wear, was a luminescent silvery colour that seemed to change with every shift of the young woman's weight. Two triangular pieces of material joined by glistening string barely covered the peaks of two rounded, perky breasts, doing absolutely nothing to hide their full shape from her onlookers. Two similarly shaped triangles just about covered the apex of her thighs and her rear with the same string attaching them. Twin straps stretched down from the centre of the top, circled her navel and joined at the top of the bottom half of the swim-suit.

She was the embodiment of beauty, yearning and coy lust. Perfection.

Stars.

"... –ahem– Sakura-chan, are you going to... –ahem– in?" Sasuke mumbled in an uncharacteristically stilted voice. He cleared his throat once again and surreptitiously sank a little further into the water.

"Umm... yeah Sakura-chan!" Naruto reached up to scratch at the back of his head, clearly rather flustered, "By the way, you look really great! Believe it!"

"Oh, thanks Naruto-kun..." Sakura glanced up from the ground for a moment to smile gently at the blonde, before stepping hesitantly into the balmy water.

A sweet sigh escaped parted lips as Sakura lowered her travel weary body into the hot-spring. Bliss.

Sasuke's eyes are trained upon the slightly parted lips, his tongue darts out to wet his own.

Naruto, like the lovable idiot that he is, stares openly at Sakura's chest which rises and falls with deep, contented breaths.

_There's only so much more of this I can take_ Sasuke thought to himself, consciously moving away from the girl, eyes never leaving her face. _I'm surprised the Dobe has lasted this long without jumping her... especially with that horny fox inside him..._

**Oh sweet Kami, she's beautiful** Naruto starts to sweat lightly, the control he has to exercise over the Kyuubi simply to keep from touching Sakura was more of a challenge than any mission faced so far. **How can anyone look so delectable and so untouchable at the same time? I want her so fucking badly.**

Sasuke, now on the other side of the pool (which seemed to be getting smaller by the second) gripped the bank as, unexpectedly, his Sharingaan flickered into life.

_Shit._

Now he was aware of every infinitesimal movement of the glorious female body in front of him. The soft hiss of breath moving in and out of her lungs, the light shift of material where her nipples brushed in with every rise and fall of her chest, he was aware of it all. He felt his shorts tighten uncomfortably and suddenly his tongue seemed too big for his mouth.

Naruto finally drags his eyes away from the Cherry-Blossom's chest, glancing for a moment over at his male counterpart. Noting that Sasuke now had nothing below his neck above the water and that his usually onyx eyes had turned a dangerous shape of red.

The combined sensation of lust from Sakura's prone form and the slight sense of a threat from Sasuke's Sharingaan sent the Kyuubi container over the edge. His eyes shifted from innocent blue to hungry red, his whisker-scars more prominent, his nails elongated and red sparks of visible chakra danced across his muscular frame. All this in the blink of an eye.

Both men struggled inwardly to control themselves but almost lost it when abruptly two pairs of crimson eyes met crystalline green.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, first things first, I don't actually know how to spell Sharingaan and Kyuubi so I took a shot and if they're wrong I apologise. Also, a great big thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter! I realise I made a few mistakes and I think I've fixed them all...<strong>

**Again, I love you all but those who review hold a special place in my rape dugeon... namely spectator seats... :D**

**Ok, that was weird... I'm tired and busy and... well just a bit strange... Anywhooo, HAVE A GREAT NIGHT! 3**

**~TMS  
><strong>**xx****  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey Dokey! So, hears the latest installement! Sorry it took me longer to upload but it's quite a long chapter so hopefully tha should abate your murderous tendancies... I hope!**

__**I have to say once more how chuffed I am by the number of positive reviews I've received! Many thanks to all my reviewers but especially to .Fire who has been really helpful with little technical details that I really needed clarification on!**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit more rushed than the others so there might be a few more gramatical issues, sorry! 3 Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Both men struggled inwardly to control themselves but almost lost it when abruptly two pairs of crimson eyes met crystalline green.<em>

"Ahh, guys? Naruto, Sasuke, what's wrong... is there enemy ninja? What do you see?" Sakura grew increasingly frantic as she imagined all possible reasons for her team-mates' violent reactions.

At the sound of Sakura's voice, both males calmed. This was their friend, their team-mate. They had known each other since each was twelve years of age, she was not a threat, nor was she merely a subject to focus pent up sexual frustration upon. She was Sakura Haruno.

Naruto's eyes flashed once and returned to blue, his body reformed and his breathing relaxed. Sasuke raised slightly from the battle crouch his raging hormones and emotional turmoil had forced him into. Both boys now looked at the girl – no, woman- in front of them and saw her beauty and fragility, but also her strength and fierce determination that had always been there.

Naruto took a moment to think. Yes, he wanted this woman, he had always wanted her, but to pounce on her like an animal... it was wrong. If he went through with what was forming in his mind, it would not just be a quick fuck. The experience would be emotional. Was he ready for this?

Sasuke considered his options. He had spent so much time with his blonde counterpart that he could read the man like a book. He could tell Naruto was on the verge of making a move on Sakura and, whether it was successful or not, he would not be outclassed. He wanted and needed Sakura physically, but it was more than that, an emotion he didn't realise was there before was welling up inside him. He felt the need for this to happen but to not be a one-time thing, to have the woman with him for the rest of his life and to never desert him. This was new...

"Sakura..." Sasuke began as he made his decision, his voice quiet and gentle, provoking soft tingles across Sakura's body. Never had she heard him speak her name with such emotion.

"Sakura-chan, I need to ask you something" Naruto interrupted her child-hood crush, his voice the perfect contrast to the avenger's; rough, ragged and with an underlying hint of a growl. This voice did not send tingles into Sakura; it sent a shockwave of heat through her, to her very core.

"Y-yes...?"

Suddenly both men were mere inches away from her. Even being the skilled shinobi that she was, their movements were impossible to track through the water, the only telltale sign being the soft hiss of reeds disturbed by the wind of their passage.

"May I?" The two spoke in sync and, as if in some sort of prior agreement, leaned further in until millimetres separated their lips from her skin.

Sakura knew exactly what they were asking. She was shocked. Never in a million years had she expected to be the subject of her team-mates appreciation! She had thought about it, quite extensively, in the privacy of her own home, but never had she thought it would actually happen. And to have them both at once! Utterly unbelievable.

"... Yes. Oh sweet Kami, yes."

These were the words they had been waiting for, hoping for. Naruto growled again softly, an animalistic sound that made Sakura shiver and set Sasuke into motion, his lips closing the gap and moving to her exposed throat and neck.

Naruto leaned in and softly, almost tentatively pressed his lips against hers. She was drawn in by the mixed sensations, the heady aroma of Naruto; rich spice and something musky and undeniable male. She reflexively tangled fingers into his damp locks, scratching at his scalp in an attempt to push him closer, to taste him more thoroughly as she slipped a small pink tongue between his ravenous lips and began to explore.

The blonde allowed her dominance for a moment before battling and taking over, flicking out his longer organ and allowing himself to taste and explore Sakura fully. He was spice. She was sugary sweet, floral and feminine. He was enamoured instantly with such a taste. Sakura moaned lightly into the kiss.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had been working down her throat and neck to suckle softly on the hollow of her collar bone. His work elicited a small sigh of appreciation from otherwise occupied lips. Not to be outdone by his rival, the young man grazed his teeth lightly over the sensitive area, marring the skin and marking the girl as his own. This earned a more hearty sound from Sakura; she pushed up against him, trying to experience the two separate sensations fully.

The men swapped positions suddenly, leaving Sakura reeling in the wake of their speed. She gasped at the new tastes and feelings that made themselves known to her befuddled head. Sasuke tasted of mint and fresh-air, a clean, crisp taste that matched his fastidious personality perfectly, as did Naruto's.

Sasuke pulled back from her bruised lips for a moment, in need of air.

"We should move to the bank... It'll be easier to... reach." Sasuke panted, sending the pink-haired kunoichi a heated look from beneath heavy lids. Naruto expressed his assent by tightening his hold on the woman and leaping from the water, loath to break contact with her. Sasuke followed closely, joining their lips again upon landing.

Sakura jumped slightly as a hand, mysterious in origin, snaked its way to her chest, cupping one breast through thin material and massaging the mound gently.

"Ng- Naruto!" The cherry-blossom cried out in reprimand for the blonde's supposed forward actions.

"Mmmmm?" Said man lifted his head slowly from his work at her neck and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes.

The offending hand gave a light squeeze before pinpointing her hardened nipple through the cloth. She gasped once more as a light chuckle rose from the dark head above her.

"Sasuke?"

"What, no kun? Gee Saku-chan, you'd think that in such a... compromising position, the least you could manage is the proper suffix" The avenger lifted his lips from hers and smirked down at her, shifting his body to reveal a long-fingered, pale hand fondling her breast.

Her revealed position, embarrassment at a false accusation and the Sasuke's newly adopted nickname for her became too much for the girl. A scarlet blushing spread from her cheeks all the way to the top of her chest. She hissed gently at the two boys and, utilising her superior chakra control, flipped the trio over so that she was straddling the two, effectively pinning them.

"Okay you two, listen up. Here are the ground rules for this little... encounter. We only go as far as each party agrees, no pushing the boundaries of personal limits-" Here she glared at Naruto, who merely smirked, showing his pointed teeth in a slightly feral grin "- and both of you have to promise me right now that this isn't just because of the bikini. I want a vow from you both that this is not just a one-time thing. I love you both too much to see this as a simple fuck; I won't risk our friendship for that." Her speech finished, Sakura slumped slightly, clearly affected by the emotion her words carried.

Both men looked at one another and, in unspoken agreement, rose in unison to brush a single, feather light kiss against each of the cherry-blossom's cheeks. The tenderness of this gesture alone spoke volumes but it was Naruto who fully abolished her doubts.

"We could never think of this that way Sakura, whatever happens will happen but we vow that this is not just a wont. There's something in you we both see Sakura-chan, something we both need and can't live without. This is just the beginning..."

And with that, the boys pulled their team-mate back on top of them, folding her into their arms and pressing chaste kisses along every bit of skin they could reach. Their previous frantic rush; gone, but the nigh unbearable heat between the three still very much present.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, you've noticed that there's not actually any sex so far... well, never fear! The hot-stuff will come, I assure you. It's just that the chapter was already quite long and I really wanted to get something uploaded for you beautiful people... please don't hurt me!<strong>

**The story should be done in another one of two chapters so not too far now...**

**Love to you all!**

_**~TMS~ **_**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**So, this is it! The last chapter, I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far and that you'll not be too mad at me for my atrocious up-load wait!**

**So, the reason that this chapter took so long for me to write and upload is because I have been amazingly busy these past two weeks (loving year 12 life right now -_-)****! And so, I beg your forgiveness!**

**Also, I'd really love to thank all my wonderful reviewers, you guys really make my day :) 3!**

* * *

><p><em>And with that, the boys pulled their team-mate back on top of them, folding her into their arms and pressing chaste kisses along every bit of skin they could reach. Their previous frantic rush; gone, but the nigh unbearable heat between the three still very much present.<em>

Soft, high pitched moans and deeper animalistic grunts broke the silence of the forest as hands ran up fevered sides and heated kisses scattered themselves freely among the battle-hardened bodies.

Naruto, clearly the bolder of the two males, was kissing, licking and sucking his way down Sakura's torso while Sasuke moved skilled fingers to undo the straps of her bikini, all under the guise of a massage. Naruto followed his set path down the middle strap of the bathers until reaching her navel, swirling a wet tongue around and then delving in with such enthusiasm.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura veritably screamed out the blonde's name at the new sensations befalling her inexperienced body.

She heard a light growl from above her and looked up to see two scarlet eyes glaring stoically down at her.

"Hehehe, hear that Sasuke, Sakura's calling my name, loud and clear, she knows exactly what she wants..." Naruto ceased his ministrations for a second to tease his team-mate, smirking as colour rose in the man's cheeks.

"Shut up Dobe. Just you wait." Sakura flushed deeply at the challenge in Sasuke's voice, she knew they were competitive but this was taking it a bit far! Plus, she was slightly shaken by the thought of how far each shinobi could be pushed by a challenge.

Sasuke finally accomplished his task and released Sakura's chest from the binding material, casting it away, he allowed himself a moment to fully appreciate her bosom. Creamy, smooth skin stretching and blooming into full mounds with peachy nipples sitting pertly atop them seemed to entice him in a way never before experienced.

Leaning down, the Avenger gently took one hardened nipple into his scorching mouth, lapping and sucking at the bud. He palmed the other, weighing it in his strong hand before rolling the other firm nipple between long, slender fingers and thumb, tweaking it roughly now and again.

"Oh Kami! Sasuke, don't stop!"

Another growl, another teasing statement and suddenly, cool air hitting a fevered body.

"Look Teme, she moaned my name first!"

The dark haired man snorted indelicately, "Sure, but I'm the one she begged the GODS not to stop."

"Asshole!"

"Dead-last!"

"I AM NOT LAST! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON!" With this last insult hurled, both ninja leapt at each other, ignoring one carnal urge for another, more violent one.

Sakura sighed. She knew their getting along would be too good to last. She was horny, unsatisfied and, to top it all off, being completely ignored in her venerable state. Plus it was cold.

What dick-heads.

Sakura huffed in annoyance before a look of concentration crossed her face, followed soon after by a scheming smirk. She sat up, still topless as Sasuke had thrown the article of clothing into a nearby bush and spread her long, shapely legs.

Reaching one hand up to cup her left breast, she brought the other down to slip into her panties and stroke her nether lips softly. This was a practiced move, for times when thoughts of the two men before her filled heated dreams and left her achingly empty and alone.

The sounds of battle were pierced by a languid, drawn-out moan.

"Nnngh...Oh Kakashi-sensei!"

The two froze, Naruto – mid-punch, and turned to look at the erotic sight before them.

"Did she just-"

"Is she moaning that old pervert's name! What about us?" Naruto fumed at the prone figure in front of him. Sasuke's sharingan was directed solely on the moving silhouette of the girl's right hand, stroking slowly up and down a clothed core.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" The dark haired man moved forward and crouched in front of the young woman.

Sakura peered up at the two men from beneath heavily lidded eyes.

"Well, I have needs, you know. You didn't expect me to just lay here and wait until one of you polished the other off, did you? Besides," here, Sakura pulled her right hand out of her panties and looked at it interestedly, "You did get me so hot and bothered..."

Naruto was there in moments, face millimetres from the digit, inspecting the evidence of liquid on its tip closely. He made eye contact with the cherry—blossom and slowly stretched out his tongue, licking the length of the digit before taking it fully into his mouth.

Sasuke moaned quietly at the erotic display, he could honestly say he felt nothing but brotherly affection for his male counterpart but he was, after all, human, and such a naughty act was having its full effect on the man.

Sakura groaned deeply at the feel of Naruto's hot cavern closing around her finger, tasting her sex.

Naruto turned to look at the other man; both nodded slightly before the renewed their attack.

_Sakura's POV:_

I was flipped once again onto my back, the two boys working perfectly in sync with each other as only a lifetime of teamwork could teach. Hands roamed across my body and, in return, I wound my hand into soft hair. I was past caring who was who, utterly lost as I was, in sensation.

Moans and gasps shattered the stillness pressing in on us, I felt alive, every facet of my being focused on my friends and soon-to-be lovers. My nerve endings tingled unbearably as silky touches from rough, calloused caressed my bear form.

My panties were discarded, my lips crushed with an urgency I had rarely seen from Sasuke as Naruto slipped a lengthy, slender finger into me, making me gasp aloud at the pleasurable pain. Fingers; touching, teasing, stroking, all over my body; three digits stretching me, pushing me to breaking point... and right over the edge.

The world spun for what seemed like hours, my breath coming in heaves as I struggled to fill my lungs. Then, a slick, sensual... something was probing my entrance, lapping up the evidence of my pleasure, making me writhe with renewed vigour.

Looking down, I saw two heads, one light – almost silver in the light of the moon, the other deepest black, bent over the apex of my thighs, kissing, licking and lazily sucking.

"Mmm, Sakura-chaaaan, you taste amazing" Naruto dragged out the suffix as he leaned against my thigh and glanced up at me with lust-darkened eyes.

"Sweet... and pure." Came Sasuke's reply, said in a mildly interested tone, as if he did taste nought but a new ice-cream flavour. I could feel a heavy blush rising in my cheeks.

_3__rd__ Person:_

The three team members held still a moment, indulging in a momentary respite from their collective exertions.

"However... I don't know about the Teme, but I seem to have a slight problem..." Naruto blushed lightly, gesturing to his obvious arousal.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his assent, pulling the still exhausted girl to him and propping her up in his lap.

"Not fair," Said young lady pouted prettily, "You guys have way too many clothes on!" She gestured to her own naked state and finally gained the strength to move herself, wriggling promiscuously against Sasuke's painfully hardened member.

"That's a problem easily fixed..."

What followed can be described with no words, clothes were removed, naked bodies explored in new ways. Pressure building in lower backs, muscles clenching.

The two boys worked together without flaw. In a word, the experience was akin to a symphony, the harmonies created by the teammates were rivalled by none, fitting together in perfect counterpoint. Each new sensation brought another dynamic, some low and soft; loving, others were filled with passion and urgency, building to an almighty crescendo...

And suddenly, the sensation of falling, falling from a precipice into the unknown. Falling for trust, for pleasure, for love.

In the moments that followed the only sounds heard were hard breathing and the gentle rustle of disturbed grass... and maybe, if you listened carefully enough and tuned out the melodic bubbling of the hot-spring and the song birds welcoming the imminent dawn... you just might have heard three mumbled confessions of love from those who had all believed it not to exist.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>... Please don't hurt me! I know this wasn't exactly what you guys have been hoping for and it wasn't were I was planning to go with this either! I know, it's short... but sweet? I also had this urge to express there advances through musical imagery and to do it with a whole lot of detail would have been... well... icky.<strong>

**Now, if you guys would like, I'm happy to write a much more graphic account of Team Seven's shananigans and post it as a one-shot... That way I can focus more on le sex and less on the story and emotional character development.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this!**_  
><em>**Much, MUCH love,**

**TooMuchSalt  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
